


Secret sheets

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, PWP, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Breaking and entering is wrong and what Clark is going to do when he gets in is just as bad. Maybe worse but he can't help himself.





	Secret sheets

Clark should not be here, he should not be doing what he was going to be doing either but there he was not stopping himself but scanning the mansion to make certain that all was how he had been told it would be. Only a few hours Lex had set off to Metropolis for a meeting and while Lex had gone begrudgingly he had informed Clark of how he had given the staff the weekend off because he would not be returning for the weekend.

“Most likely longer than that.” He had rolled his eyes as he informed Clark as he drank the very wrong order of coffee Lex had offered. “Dad decided to pop this on me out of the blue and as usual where he sends me, I the scorned son shall go with a few complaints on my lips.”

“Only a few Lex?” He had teased as he watched Lex lick away the whip cream from time to time. “Guess we are putting a rain check on our plans.”

“Well you can always find something to do.” Lex had looked pleased with himself. “Maybe survey the battlefield. Look for new ways to win…” He had trailed off to nod towards the counter. He had then sighed loudly at Clark’s failure to catch on. “The full retreat thing is only supposed to be a while Clark, time to get back in the game. We can plan your attack when I come back.”

A normal conversation for them, Lex teasing him and urging him to go after what he wanted except that things had shifted, things had changed and the one making him lightheaded and dizzy was not Lana and it was not from sickness from the meteor rock at all. It was Lex, it was all Lex and how the hell was he supposed to begin to explain this to anyone?

Especially Lex, to tell Lex his interest had shifted and towards him? Clark was not brave enough. Even though there were moments that gave him hope. A look, a shift towards him, words that he swore he heard. A sigh, something that he clung to but sooner or later he was reminded of Lex’s reality. Leaving Clark to take what he could. Making him just as bad as everyone around Lex.

His shaky fingers unbuttoned the first button on his plaid shirt as he stood in the quiet room. It was huge and the moonlight coming through the windows barely lit anything. That was okay though, it gave the room a sort of solemn atmosphere. Made it feel dangerous.

His shirt fell to the floor and his undershirt quickly followed, Clark stepped over them as he walked to the huge bed. Lex’s bed. The room, the bed, it was bigger than his own but that was just how Lex was. It was nothing to envy, it was just another part of Lex and his world.

His hands went to his belt, they were shaky and slippery with every step closer to the bed that he got. His breathing was quicker and by the time he got to the last tab and let the belt drop wherever, he was panting loudly in the silent room. He was half naked in Lex’s room. He was so turned on by the thought. By the thought that it was Lex’s room that he could barely control himself.

The things that he wanted, the things he wanted to think. Just watching Lex do anything was enough to get him going, the way Lex’s voice was dip as he spoke to Clark. The teases, the innuendo that Lex thought went over his head along with his dirty references.

They all led Clark insane. They led Clark to the point that he had to do something and that something had been to take himself in hand roughly the first time Lex had taken Clark for a fast drive and made Clark a wreck of hormones from Lex’s driving, the faces he made and the sounds he made with every gear shift and every turn.

Clark had stumbled out the car that first time, not even made it into the barn. He had shoved his hands down his pants the memory fresh in his mind and it was so fresh as he jerked himself off harshly that it had only taken a few quick seconds before he had stifled a loud groan and wet his hands, his underwear and his pants with his cum. He had slumped against the back of the barn to catch his breath and cursed Lex six ways to Sunday.

That had only been the beginning of it all, after that came the risks that Clark had started to take. Lex was too smart for Clark to risk some of the riskier and dumber things he wanted to do. Readjusting himself after Lex was… Lex. That was risky enough because his hand lingered and the urge to touch and keep touching as he watched Lex eat something, watch Lex speak or watched Lex lick away at something. God it was torture on his hormones.

His pants unbuckling was so loud in the empty room. Clark’s eyes were on Lex’s sheets, a combination of purple and white they looked so soft. So comforting and so expensive and Clark was here to do something very bad in that bed but he could not resist the thought. Lex might have a good staff but Clark had a good nose and he could smell Lex in this room and in that bed. It was what he needed, even if it was wrong. especially since it was wrong. Lex drove him insane and Clark needed this.

His pants dropped and he carefully stepped out of them to leave them where they lay on the floor. He had not bothered with underwear and in the cool room his body ran hot enough that his cock was unbothered as he rested his knee on Lex’s bed. If anything his cock started to leak the moment he touched Lex’s bed so he had to cup it in his hand which made a gasp escape him at the touch.

The scent of Lex was everywhere in the bed. Just Lex and no one else which Clark was thankful for. He would not be able to take it if there was the scent of someone else in those sheets. He shakily shuffled properly onto the bed before he carefully lay on his side, the scent of Lex enveloping and making his cock drip. His hand moved from cupping his cock to giving firm strokes as he lay his head on Lex’s pillow. The place Lex lay his own head at night. The sheets were so soft. As soft as he imagined Lex’s skin would be if he were to let Clark touch.

The soft sounds in the room from his wet cock and his soft moans turned him on even more. He wished he was not alone, that Lex was there in the bed or even better that Lex was watching him. He tightened his grip on his cock as he licked his lips and stared up at Lex’s ceiling. Just the thought of those amused eyes watching him, those lips whispering encouragements. Whispering naughty teases and wants at him.

Fuck, that was hotter than it should be, the thought of Lex sitting on the other side of the room watching him with heated eyes, looking over Clark and his nudity. Teasing Clark and maybe both of them by touching himself. Lex telling him to watch him as he unzipped his slacks.

Or telling Clark to watch his eyes and only his eyes, leaving Clark to his imagination as he watched Lex’s eyes change from the heat and arousal and completion. He shuddered at that image. He wished he could hold out but his youth was against him. Surrounded by such luxury and the scent of Lex everywhere it was a miracle he had lasted so long. He groaned into Lex’s pillow as he came his mouth making it damp as he spurted into his own hand.

It took him a few minutes to catch himself before he sat up his cum safely in hand to prevent the bed from getting dirty. Guilt came because this was Lex’s bed. Lex was away and Lex was his friend but there he was doing things like this. Moving quickly he blurred to Lex’s private bathroom and washed his hands before he blurred back to the room to dress and set the room to rights. He looked around again his guilt biting him before he caught sight of Lex’s robe hanging by his closet.

The thought of biting that when he jerked off next time. Smothering himself in Lex scent came to mind and the guilt was gone a promise to use that the next time the only thing remaining.


End file.
